1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hands-free mount and a manufacturing method for a hanging structure thereof. More particularly, the hands-free mount is a bracket for conveniently securing a hands-free device onto a surface in a vehicle, and the manufacturing method is useful to endow the hanging structure of the hands-free mount with improved firmness, appearance and touch.
2. Description of Related Art
One conventional hands-free mount 90, as depicted in FIG. 1, includes a mount body 91 for holding a portable device, such as a mobile phone and a hook 92 for positioning the mount body 91 with respect to a surface in a vehicle. The hook 92 is of a U-like shape integrally composed of a fixed segment 921, a bent segment 922 and an expandable segment 923. The fixed segment 921 is fixed to a rear surface (outer side) 911 of the mount body 91, and the expandable segment 923 can expand under a pulling force for gripping any suitable article, thereby fixing the hands-free mount 90 in position.
Conventionally, the hook 92 of the hands-free mount 90 is made of metal because metal provides malleability and corrosion resistance, such desirable characteristics that a device needs. However, a metal hook is visually cold, stiff and toneless, and fails to provide a soft and comfortable sense of touch. In addition, although the existing hook 92 is capable of fixing the hands-free mount 90 to external articles, some defects thereof have been observed. Particularly, when the expandable segment 923 is pulled to expand, the resulting stress first acts on the bent segment 922 before conveyed to the fixed segment 921. Consequently, the bent segment 922 tends to break under the focused stress, making the fixed segment 921 separate from the rear surface 911 of the mount body 91, which causes the whole hands-free mount 90 to become unusable. Furthermore, as known, the gripping capacity of a hook is subject to its radian. Since the bent segment 922 of the hands-free mount 90 is limited in terms of radian, its operation is relatively limited and inconvenient.